Barium sulfate (BaSO4), as a polishing agent, has been reported in sodium fluoride containing oral care (e.g., toothpaste) formulations. Fluoro compounds have long been used to reduce the incidence of dental caries. In order to prevent adsorption of the fluoro compounds by particles of barium sulfate, it has been reported to treat these particles with citric acid salts to suppress this absorption. Although the use of barium sulfate and fluoro compounds is generally reported, there is a continuing need to simplify formulations and processing steps to provide cost effective and efficacious toothpaste and other oral care formulations.
Peroxide has been included in oral care formulations for tooth whitening benefits. A problem with peroxide is the potential incompatibility with other formulation ingredients that can lead to pre-mature degradation of the peroxide leading to the release of oxygen. This released oxygen can lead to many undesirable consequences including: pressure buildup in a formulation dispensing container (that can lead to leaking or even bursting), inactivating the peroxide to render the formulation less efficacious for tooth whitening, or having the released oxygen undesirably react with other formulation ingredients. Although the use of barium sulfate and peroxide is generally reported, there is need to provide cost effective and efficacious toothpaste and other oral care formulations.